Shadow of Apocalypse
by WoodlandBeef
Summary: Stranded POV. James Flats seeks to survive in the dying world of Sera with the love of his life, and a few others along the way. Action/Adventure/Friendship/Romance
1. Memories

**Note: I do have another ongoing Gears fan fic, and I am trying to balance between it, my Dead Rising, Command and Conquer, and another fan fic I have yet to work out in my mind. I am doing this fic from a human (Stranded) perspective since my other Gears fan fic is from a locust POV. I will work on the locust one as well soon.**

**1: Memories**

_The screams coming from her made James' blood run cold as he watched the girl he had fallen in love with being torn apart by a child-sized creature's large claws and fangs as it continued attacking her. James ran over to her as she tried to push the creature off and he kicked at the little monster…._

_Moments ago, James Flats and the girl, Erica Jones had been sitting in their art history class together, along with her boyfriend and some other seniors and juniors in theit high school. James had begun to space out when he took a glance at Erica, the girl whom he was in love with, and his heart skipped a beat as she made eye contact with him and smiled. He quickly glanced away with a smile on his face, though he tried to hide it from her boyfriend who sat directly across from him. The teacher was going on about ancient art and artists when a large rumbling shook the entire school. The class froze in fear._

_James heard large cracks and shatters coming from the hallways, and then he heard many growls and roars and the thumping of footsteps. The door was closed to the hallway for teaching purposes so nobody could see what was going on, but the screams and roars and gunshots gave an idea. The teacher had barely opened the door for a moment when she yelped and fell backwards, the door closing. There was a large thump against the door, apparently something had ran into it pretty hard. The entire class cringed as a loud screeching reverberated through the room, and then they heard a scraping or scratching noise coming from the other side of the wooden door._

_After a few minutes of sitting there in fear, a few girls started breaking down as did some of the boys. James sat there, his mind racing on what he should do. He made eye contact with Erica and saw the look of pure terror emanating from her blue eyes. He sat there and grimaced only for a moment, when the wood of the door splintered and three of these strange child-sized creatures came into the room through the opening at the base of the door. They immediately began pouncing on the nearest people and started clawing and biting at them. Some of the class tried to help their friends, but the creatures just pounced on them and ripped at them. James was petrified as he saw the blood spurt and pour from the wounded or dying classmates. Some of the other kids attempted to run into the hallway to escape, when gunfire cut them down as soon as they stepped out._

_Erica's boyfriend had started to get out of his seat, but one of the little creatures saw him and lunged at him. The monster's mouth clamped around his throat and it ripped away the skin and flesh. The boyfriend collapsed onto the floor, dead and the creature started to eat at his flesh. Erica screamed and then threw a textbook at the creature, which grazed its head somewhat, knocking it off the body. The creature then looked at her, she was standing with another book in hand, and screeched. The screech split James' eardrums, or at least it felt like it. Erica had dropped the book in attempt to block out the screech with her hands clamped over her ears. The monster siezed the opportunity and ran at her on all four of its legs and pounced on her._

_James threw a kick as hard as he could at the monster clawing at Erica. The kick connected with the side of the monster's head, and sent it reeling across the floor. The creature didn't move again, but its two look-alikes looked up from their prey, and then ran at James. One jumped on top of the desks, and then from them, jumped at James. James ducked, and the monster continued on, crashing into the desks behind him. The other monster grasped James' leg, and began clawing at him. James kicked at it, but it seemed to only make the thing angrier as it bit at his leg. All of the sudden he felt something sharp digging into his back as he let out a scream of pain. The other creature had jumped on his back and was tearing away at him. James reached back and grabbed the arms of the monster on his back, and pulled with all his might. The grip on his shoulders loosened and he pulled his arms back over his head with the creature in hand, and slammed the two monsters into each other._

_One monster got back up and slammed into James, knocking him to the ground. The monster then clawed and snapped at him. James screamed some more as the creature tore into his chest and arms. The monster reared back for a bite at his throat just like Erica's boyfriend, but James did not want to let that happen. He lunged his own mouth at the creature's exposed neck, and clamped onto it with his own mouth. He held on tighter and tighter as the creature flailed around, clawing James some more. James felt something warm and not to tasty of a liquid start flowing into his mouth soon, and he assumed he had punctured an artery of the monster. He pulled at the neck of the monster with his mouth as he pushed away with his arms. The tender flesh gave way and James' face was sprayed with the creature's blood and a piece of its flesh still in his mouth._

_The creature writhed around on the floor for a moment, and then was still. James spit out the monster's flesh and wiped his face off a little before he ran to Erica who was trying to sit up._

_"Erica! Are you alright?" he asked as he wiped off some of the blood that was oozing from her arm._

_"What do you think! WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY MONSTERS! EVERYONE IS DEAD! HELL NO I AM NOT OK!" she screamed at him. James just looked at her solemnly as he continued wiping off more of the blood coming from both of them._

_"Lets go in the back", he said, but she gave him an icy look._

_"You really think I am talking about THAT?!" he cried with a smile forcing its way out._

_"Well you know how people want to do what they've always wanted to do before they die", Erica said starting to smile as well. The two of them have always had a funny friendship with each other, with the sexual innuendos, and other random things, and that was one reason why James loved her so much._

_"There is a sink back there, I think if we are quiet, we can at least hide there, and clean our wounds", he said. Erica nodded as she looked around the room at their dead classmates, the dead creatures, and her dead boyfriend. She started to cry as she looked at him. James glanced at the corpse, but quickly looked back at Erica because of the horrific sight. James then picked her up gently and limped to the back room._

_Being a teenager as he was…James couldn't help but noticed that Erica's small black shirt had been torn in places, exposing some of her well developed figure. He tried not to stare, as this wasn't the time for such acts of perversion, but he couldn't help it. He looked at Erica who obviously had noticed him looking, because of the smirk she had plastered on her face. James grimaced as she gave him a light, playful smack on the cheek._

_"Sorry", he said as he set her down gently._

_"Even now…you are STILL driven by hormones", she said with a grin._

_"Errr…..I'm sorry, really I am", he said as he dampened two wash cloths._

_"It's fine Jimmy. I am flattered honestly", she replied as she took the wash cloth he held out to her. The same situation has occurred multiple times across their friendship together, and though they've never gone out together, they've acted like it on some occasions despite her being taken at times more often than not._

_James closed the door to the room, as he heard more screams, roars, and gunshots echoing through the halls. He then limped over to Erica and sat down clumsily. She chuckled a little bit, though one could easily still detect the terror in her voice._

_"I'm sorry about Terrence", James said as he wiped his face off._

_"Thanks, but please…I'd rather not talk about him, because it hurts too much", Erica replied._

_"Ok", he said back with a nod._

_"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked._

_"Honestly, I don't know, but I hope nothing bad happens to you", James said as he placed his hand on top of her knee. Erica then surprised him as she leaned her head on his shoulder and rested it there._

_"Mhm, the same goes for you Jimmy", she whispered and she placed her hand on top of his. James' face turned about three shades of red as Erica worked her fingers between his and held his hand._

_"You know…I've always had something for you James, but I was just too nervous to say yes. I think it was because I didn't want to lose a friend like you by going out with you, and then you turning into something like Rob did", she whispered._

_James remembered Rob, Erica's previous boyfriend before Terrence. He was one possessive asshole, and got mad about Erica doing ANYTHING short of looking at another guy. Hell he tried to get Erica to stop being friends with James, but she didn't want to have that happen, so she broke up with him one month later at the schools homecoming dance, where she and James danced the night away._

_"Erica, I know I've told you this before, but I love you", he said gently into her ear as he kissed the side of her forehead. James' nose was in Erica's reddish brown hair, and he couldn't help but get a whiff of it, but it smelled really nice so he didn't mind. Erica cuddled up to him, and nuzzled his neck as she began to drift of into sleep with a smile on her face. James sat their in silence as he listened to the destruction going on around him, and soon he fell asleep too…_

James sat up off the floor in his dimly lit room…or at least what was left of it after the Locust horde had breached the outer borders of Jacinto Plateau five months ago. He remembered about the broadcasts that were constantly going out to recruit new members for the Coalition of Ordered Governments, but he and the rest of his school had decided to try and continue life as if nothing was going on, and as such had no inclination of what the Locust looked like or how they went about things, and therefore, when the school was attacked that day, nobody had any idea of what to do or what was attacking. He remembered how out of all fifteen hundred people in that building, James only knew that he and Erica had survived…somehow. Lastly, James remembered how that dream keeps coming back to him many times a week, even multiple times a night plaguing his memories and ruining his sleep. Erica's steady breathing that was coming from James' old bed next to him and it calmed his nerves. He looked around for the Gnasher and two Hammerbursts that they had scavenged on their travels. James checked the ammo, gave Erica a kiss on her forehead as she slept, and then laid back down and drifted off into sleep once again……..

**_Hope you liked it, I'll be working on it as soon as I can._**


	2. Dreams

**2: Dreams**

James had fallen asleep again, and his dream seemed to continue where it had left off only moments ago…

_James had just woken up in the small back room. Erica was cuddled up against him, her head on his stomach, sound asleep still. James smiled and ran his hand through her hair while he listened to the outside. There was little noise that he heard, save for a few growls, gunshots, and snarls occasionally. James thought about his two best friends Hunter and Aaron and Aaron's girlfriend Julie as he laid there listening to Erica's peaceful breathing._

'_I hope they made it out OK' he thought to himself. Erica stirred._

"_Hey there!" he said excitedly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat up._

"_Oh Jimmy! I had such a terrible….." she trailed off as she looked at James and the ripped clothing he was wearing. James frowned, already knowing what Erica was going to say._

_Erica had thought it was a dream…no a nightmare, and James wanted it to be a nightmare so he could wake up and make it all go away. Unfortunately it was not. Erica started to sob and buried her face in James's shoulder. James just sat there dumbfounded for a moment, but he then wrapped his arms around her and broke down too._

"_I-I-I….I can't b-b-believe he's…no…they are all d-dead!" Erica said between sobs. James held her closer, and he began to feel her heartbeat against his chest._

"_I….I wish this was all just….just a bad…bad dream", James whimpered._

"_D-d-do y-you think anyone g-g-got away?" Erica asked as she wiped her eyes. _

_James shook his head, but then smiled as he began to cry some more as well as laugh slightly._

"_What's wrong?" she asked confusedly._

"_Oh…I was just finding it how ironic that I'm finally getting to be alone with you and all, but we're in a life and death situation instead. It's like my perfect fantasy gone awry!" he exclaimed. Erica playfully smacked him in the chest, though she unintentionally hit a tender wound which drew an 'Ow!' from him._

"_Jimmy, what ever am I going to do with you?" she said with a curled smile knowing he was going to answer with a smartass comment._

"_Well, that depends…what do you want to do?" he asked grinning. Erica leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I have some ideas, but they're too naughty for you." James rolled his eyes._

"_You've known me for how long Erica? I'm the naughtiest innocent guy in the world. I doubt any idea you could possibly come up with would be too naughty for me", he said back._

"_Oooh you think?" she asked as she sat on her knees next to him. The sitting, James smiled at her as he nodded._

_James's smile and nod quickly ceased to exist, as Erica straddled him on his lap. She gave him a twisted smirk as she ground her hips against his drawing a gasp from him. Erica then wrapped her arms around James's neck and brought her face nose to nose with his. James could feel her breath against his face and he began to open his mouth to protest, but any chance of that quickly vanished as Erica's lips closed in on his, and she kissed him passionately. James's mind started spinning trying to comprehend what was happening. He tried to sort his thoughts mentally…to no avail though, and Erica was easily keeping him muted. Erica pressed her body closer to James as they kissed, and James could feel the heat emanating from Erica's body as she did. Eventually, Erica broke the kiss and sat up starting to lift her shirt up when James reached out and held her hands down._

"_Jimmy?" she asked him as he looked into her eyes._

"_Erica, I love you more than anything else in the world, and you know I truly mean it. You don't know how much I've wanted to be able to be with you, and I want it to continue here and now, but I think it's more important to get out of here and find a safer location", he said with a serious face. She looked a little surprised at what was just said, but then she smiled and nodded as she got off of James's lap. James paused momentarily._

"_Dammit!" he cried, "I can't believe I just passed up the chance, that I may never have again!"_

_Erica laughed and said, "Promise me you won't die Jimmy, and I'll see if you can't get that chance again." James laughed as he stood up. He then pressed his forehead gently against hers and held her hands lightly._

"_Can I have another kiss though please?" he asked quietly. Erica laughed and leaned in to meet James's lips and they kissed again._

_James pressed his ear to the door listening…nothing was there. He stepped out of the back room into the corpse filled classroom, and peeked around the corner into the hallway. He saw nothing and then beckoned to Erica who tiptoed behind him. They then snuck into the hallway, stepping over their dead classmates and teachers. Erica tapped James on the soldier and pointed down the other hallway at a large hole in the tile floor, that had apparently caved in on itself already. He looked at it briefly and then grabbed her hand and together they ran down the other hallway away from the hole. Erica yanked on his arm as they ran. He stopped and turned around, completely neglecting the large, muscular creature standing in the doorway only a few yards ahead with its back turned._

"_James! Look! It's Casey! They killed Casey!" she cried pointing to a dead girl on the floor. Casey was one of their closest friends in the school, and she was one of the nicest people in the world as well. The creature heard the voice and it walked towards it's origin as James and Erica talked._

"_Oh no! No no no nooo! How could those….whatever those are do this!" he cried._

_Erica looked up from the body and then fell backwards as she yelped. The large creature was standing right behind James._

"_J-j-james? B-b-behind y-you" she stammered pointing at the monster her hand quivering._

_James looked at Erica, who had a look of complete terror in her eyes, and began to turn around to see what she was pointing at. He stood up and was facing the towering creature, James fairly tall himself was coming up only to its chin. It snorted out of its nose sending a noxious smell into James's face. He and Erica both screamed at the top of their lungs. The monster grabbed James with its massive arms and hands, and lifted him off the ground by his shoulders. Pain started searing through James as his body was being crushed by the monster's immense strength._

"_LET GO DAMN YOU!" James shouted as he started flailing his legs and body. The monster started to grin, and it growled as if it were laughing and started squeezing harder._

"_JAMES!" Erica screamed as James cried out in pain._

"_LET ME GO!" James cried, and he slammed his forehead into the creature's forehead._

_Unfortunately for James, the monster had a much thicker skull, and all James did was make it growl-laugh more as well as knock James into semi-unconsciousness. James then felt something warm running down his face, and he licked at it. It tasted salty, it was blood, his blood! Erica screamed again as the monster tossed James into the wall. James crumpled to the ground, and he tried to see Erica's face, but couldn't lift his head off the ground. He felt two soft hands grab him and start violently shaking him with Erica's voice saying, "Don't die on me James! Don't leave me! No! Please NO!" Everything started to go dark and all the sounds of the world began to fade away. The last he heard was Erica's crying, then a scream, a snarl, and then a gunshot.__James was floating in a dark abyss. He was on the brink of life and death. He was walking with no destination in mind._

_He thought to himself 'Am I dead?'_

_He heard a voice say 'You have a choice, but you must choose now.'_

_"What?! Who? Why! HEY!!" he shouted into the abyss, his voice echoing._

_'CHOOSE NOW OR I CHOOSE FOR YOU!' boomed the voice._

_'I made a promise to Erica. I promised her I wouldn't die. I won't die! EVER!' he thought._

_'You have chosen well. Now fulfill your promise' the voice said as it faded out.__The abyss began to rumble and shake. James felt something warm pressing against his forehead and something hitting him on the cheek, as if he was being woken up. The abyss began to brighten up, and James began to hear voices calling his name, one of which was Erica's. The world came into focus, and Erica was looking down at him with her hand and a cloth resting on his forehead, the other hand was tapping his cheek trying to rouse him._

_"James? JAMES!" she cried as his eyes opened and she hugged him crying._

_"Wha-, Huh, Erica?" he grunted still dazed._

_"Oh Jimmy I thought you left me! I didn't want to be left alone in this god-forsaken world!" she cried still._

_"Heh…", he forced out a grin, "I promised you I wouldn't die. I'm gonna' be here for you always," he said. Erica lifted his head into her lap and began to sit him upright still hugging him._

_"Well well…glad to see you're OK!" came a voice._

_"Hah! Good ol' Jimmy would've made a great COG soldier", said another._

_"What? Who's there?" James asked._

_Two guys in blue battle armor bent down and looked at him with big smiles on their faces. It was Hunter and Aaron. James nearly jumped up as he realized who it was. Hunter and Aaron pushed him back down into Erica's lap._

_"Aaron, give Julie the OK. We lift off in a few minutes", Hunter said. Aaron nodded, and walked out of whatever room they were in._

_"James go back to sleep. You need to get some rest, and you too Erica, you've both been through a lot today," said Hunter to the both of them._

_James held out his fist, and Hunter punched it gently._

_"Thanks man. You guys are seriously the best friends a guy could ask for", James said half-asleep, and then fell asleep as a large whirring sound started up. Hunter laughed and then hollered "Take us to James's house!"_

James awoke to the same loud whirring sound in his dream, but now he knew what that noise was. It was the sound of a King Raven helicopter landing. Erica was already sitting up in the bed and looked over at him as he yawned.

"Morning Jimmy", she said with a smile and blew a kiss at him.

"Hi Erica", he said back with a big grin and 'caught' the kiss.

"I guess they're back?" she asked.

"Hmm….I guess so. I wonder if they brought us anything?" he queried as the loud noise began to lessen.

The two of them got up, grabbed their weapons, and walked through the ruined home. They walked into what was once the front yard, and the circle that James lived on, and there was the helicopter in the middle of the street. Three COGs were stepping off of the helicopter, and waved to James and Erica as they walked towards each other.


	3. Gathering

**3: Gathering**

"Welcome back guys", James said to the three COG soldiers walking towards him and Erica from the King Raven helicopter.

"Hey James! Hellooo Erica!" hollered Hunter. Hunter and James high fived each other once they got close. Hunter had his helmet on, and was carrying an extremely large tote bag on his back while he held his Lancer assault rifle in one hand.

"Took your sweet time getting here eh?" James asked with a smile.

"Oh be quiet will ya'", said Aaron in reply, his helmet in hand, while his Gnasher shotgun and Longshot sniper rifle hung on his back. James turned to the other soldier and held out his hand.

"And you are, my good man?" he asked.

The other soldier slapped his hand away, and raised a fist at him.

"Whoa Julie! Whoa! I don't think James realized it is you", Aaron exclaimed with a smile.

"No way! Oh sorry Julie! I really didn't know! It was the armor! I swear!" James sputtered while holding his hands up to shield his face.

The soldier, allegedly Julie, reached out the clenched fist, but instead gave James a hug rather than punching him out. Erica giggled and gave everyone a hug as well. Hunter and Julie took off their helmets showing their faces.

Hunter was the tallest of all of the teens standing around. He had long wavy blonde hair down to his shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and a long scar that ran down between his left eye and nose from forehead to upper lip. Aaron was the shortest of them all, with dark blackish brown eyes. He had short brown hair in a buzz cut, and smooth baby skin. Julie was shorter than James and Erica, but she was taller than Aaron by a little bit. Julie had a tanned flawless complexion, and jet black hair in a long ponytail. Her eyes had a luminous emerald green glow as the sunlight reflected off of her irises.

"Well I can see your sense of fashion is as impeccable as it always has been", Julie laughed at the two non-soldiers standing with them. James and Erica looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and laughed.

Erica was wearing of James's black shirts with a large white skull on it. She wore James's oversized clothing, since her only clothes had been ripped to shreds by that tiny creature that they now know is called a Wretch back in the high school. Though Erica was still quite developed for a girl her age, James's shirt hung loosely on her. Her tight black jeans clung to her thin legs, and had a few holes in the knees and some dirt stains. Erica's crystal blue eyes along with her reddish-brown hair glistened in the sunlight as she had run some water through it and washed her face before James had woken up.

James was wearing a white beater under a plaid button up shirt he found in his closet. They were still fairly intact save for the buttons on his one shirt missing. His shorts were a little big on him with a large hole in the upper right thigh, exposing some of his striped black and blue boxers. James's greenish hazel eyes were still glazed over from his recent awakening. James's hair was disheveled, caked with dirt and significantly longer now than from before, now starting to cover his eyes.

"Hey! We've only got so much to work with nowadays", Erica said to Julie with a grin.

They all laughed together for a few moments. After the laughter subsided they began to walk back to the ruins of James's house. Hunter turned and waved to the King Raven, and the helicopter's engines started up and it took off. The COGs started to tell of their adventures away from their friends, which ranged from rescue missions, to search and destroy, to defending key installations in the COG army.

The teens were inside James's ruined home after a few minutes of walking. Everyone went down the stairs into the fairly well kept basement to relax. The girls walked into James and Erica's soon to be bedroom down the hallway to the right which was in extremely good condition and closed the door. James, Hunter, and Aaron went into the large den that had two couches, a fridge, and a large screen T.V. that still worked.

Hunter dropped the tote bag off his back, and it made a loud thud as it hit the tile floor. He then flopped down on one of the couches. Aaron set his guns and helmet down and sat down next to Hunter. James walked to the fridge.

"Hey…either of you want something to drink?" James asked as he opened the door.

"Sure. What ya' got?" Hunter replied.

"Some soda, water, assorted alcohol, tea, and juice", James replied.

"Beer?" asked Hunter. Aaron gave him a look.

"What nobody is going to know or care" Hunter replied. James shrugged his shoulders.

"Aaron what about you?" he then asked.

"Uh…just give me a soda then", Aaron said. James nodded while he grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and poured a little bit in a bottle of tea that he had opened. James mixed his bottle as he grabbed a can of soda and bottle of beer for the other boys. James handed the drinks to Aaron and Hunter and then sat down on the other couch. The boys sat in silence for a moment while they sipped their drinks. Hunter broke the silence.

"So, James, what have you and Erica done interesting these past five months?" he asked with a devilish grin. James just looked at him with a smile and shook his head.

"Nothing?" he asked and James nodded.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, "You've had to have done something!"

"Ahhh…no not really", replied James with a smile.

Aaron chuckled at Hunter's behavior. Hunter was always known for being a ladies-man back in the days before the locust. He was popular with most of the girls in the school and as such was experienced in a lot of the 'good' things in life. James was much the opposite, not really friends or popular with most of the girls in school. The one contradiction to that was that the girls James was friends with were really close friends to him. Hunter was generally just lusted after by most girls though some did befriend him. Aaron was more the in-between type with the rest of the girls in their school due to his relationship with Julie.

"Ok, ok that's enough Hunter, I really doubt that James here really would go through with anything like that", Aaron chuckled. Hunter scowled.

"Well….", said James causing Hunter to lean closer, "We had a really loving moment a few nights ago when Erica was having a mood swing slash breakdown. I did everything in my power to cheer her up, and eventually after a bit things got a little romantic." Hunter's jaw dropped. Aaron just grinned.

"That's all Jimmy?!" Hunter shouted. James just rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Enough about my time, anything interesting happen with either of you?" James asked. Aaron choked on his soda and Hunter started laughing.

"Ask lover boy, he's gotten his share of action lately", Hunter grinned pointing at Aaron.

"No! He does not need to know about that!" Aaron snapped and punched Hunter's arm.

"Ow! Geez, there's no need for that kind of un-positive attitude!" cried Hunter in response.

"You two just calm yourselves", said James calmly while smiling, "It's fine. It is personal business. I honestly don't really need to know, I was just curious."

"Well…I don't think it would hurt any, but just don't tell Erica or Julie I said anything", Aaron replied. James nodded. Hunter laughed. Aaron then proceeded to narrate some of his past times with Julie.

* * *

Erica and Julie sat down on the king-size mattress in the room. Erica and James had been working recently on getting the room cleaned up and then breaking down James's old bed frame so that they could sleep together, not for sexual reasons, but for better rest, comfort, and safety. The room was fairly intact, neat, and orderly, with the large mattress, pillows, and blanket in the middle of the room. The electrical lighting still worked throughout the entire basement, and as such, the lights were on though they were fairly dim. There was a bathroom that was still operational in the left side of the room. Clothes were in piles. Food that didn't need refrigeration was on some shelves on the wall.

"So Erica, how has life been all alone with James?" Julie asked with a smirk. Erica cocked her head to one side and had a dumb look.

"What do you mean Julie?" she then replied.

"Oh come on Erica! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Julie cried bouncing on the bed a little, her armor clanking in some parts as she did. Erica's eyes widened and her mouth curled into a grin.

"Wow Julie, I never expected that to come from you!" Erica laughed.

"Well honestly, we haven't done much of anything together, except go gather food and supplies on occasion, and sit and talk. Really nothing out of the ordinary", she said. Julie's eyes narrowed.

"All this time together and not even a little bit of…well…you know?" Julie replied moving her hands in circles as she did. Erica just sat there and thought to herself.

"Well…..the other night, I was having a breakdown and all. All day while James was out, I sat in the room and had a bunch of mood swings. I was crying, screaming, punching the pillows, all sorts of stuff. This lasted for a while", Erica said still thinking. Julie nodded.

"James came back that afternoon after scavenging. He saw me crying, and he asked me what was wrong. I was in a pissy mood at the time, and I snapped on him. Literally! I just began blaming him for everything bad that had happened, everyone's death, Terrence's death, all the injuries I've sustained over the past months, everything. I didn't care I was letting it all out", Erica said while staring at the ground. Julie had repositioned herself to be comfortable, as Erica continued to tell her story.

"Well, he looked a little upset, and he went downstairs and began making food for dinner. I continued my mood swings until he came back up with food. He gave me a plate of food but I just tossed it aside, and started yelling again. He got up and sat next to me on the bed…..

* * *

_"Please Erica, tell me what's wrong", said James as he sat down on the bed with Erica._

_"Leave me the fk alone! It's your fault! Everything is all your fault! You should've just let me die and then go die yourself!" she hollered back._

_James stared at the ground, and twiddled his thumbs slightly sobbing. Erica buried her face in a pillow and screamed, though muffled, it was still loud. Erica's screaming then changed into sobbing and whimpering, then into crying. James reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it away._

_"Erica, I'm sorry about Terrence, I'm sorry about everything that's happened recently, but I couldn't do that! You mean the world to me, and I just couldn't let you die then and there. I wouldn't have ever been able to forgive myself", James said placing his hand back on Erica's shoulder._

_Erica sat up still sobbing. Her cheeks were flushed and tears were flowing from her eyes. She looked at James who had a concerned look on his face. The candlelight in the room was giving him an eerie, yet warm, comforting glow as they locked eyes. Erica's heart began to melt as she thought to herself, _

_'I cant believe I just said all of that to him! Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! All he's ever done was be there for me when I was hurting in some manner or needed somebody to talk to and I just took out all my hate on him! Ooh…what have I done!'_

_James's took his hand off of her shoulder as she sat up, but he brushed back some of her hair as he did. He looked deep into her eyes as if trying to psychically discern the problems plaguing Erica's mind. Erica reached out to James's retreating hand, and pulled it back against her cheek, and she rested her head. James confusedly looked at her._

_"Uh…Erica what-", he was shushed by her finger moving over his lips. Erica smiled._

_"I'm sorry James. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you, and I just went and took all my hate out on you pretty much. I really am sorry", she said starting to cry again. James was taken aback, but he smiled._

_"Heh. It's not a big deal Erica. I'm just glad you're OK. Remember, I'll always be here for you, and that's a promise", he replied as he brushed away some of her tears. Erica began to cry even harder, but instead of being mad at James, she was truly falling for him. Erica buried her face in his chest as she cried heavily._

_"Oh James, it's just so hard. Everything that has been going on and everything that has happened over the past five months. I just can't believe it!" Erica cried as she looked up at him. James met her gaze, smiled, and placed on hand on the back of her head, while the other began to rub up and down on Erica's back. Erica lay there just absorbing some of the warmth radiating from James's body as he continued comforting her._

_"Erica, I am sorry that you've been put through all this bullshit, but I just couldn't imagine a world without you. That's why I've been trying so hard to protect you" James whispered in her ear._

_"I really am glad you did James. I know I haven't acted like it, but I really am. I am really grateful to have such an amazing friend like you", Erica replied. James's face reddened and he began to fumble with the words to his response. Erica giggled a little bit as he did so._

_"Uhm, Erica? I was uh, just wondering…well…err, would you…would you want to…ugh I don't think this is something I should be asking at the time but…", James trailed off._

_Erica had already read his mind, and she pulled his face in close and kissed him deeply and lovingly._

_"I'd love to be in a relationship with you", she said with a smile, and wrapped her arms around James and gave him a big hug. James was surprised with the sudden actions at first._

_"Well…uhh…wow! Ha ha that is so awesome. Erica you are so amazing", James said and then kind of started bubbling like an overjoyed little kid who just got the latest action figure._

_"I love you James", said Erica. She never really expected to have said those words, but now they felt so perfect, as if nothing would ever be able to break their love for each other._

_"I love you too Erica", James replied, and kissed her on the cheek, and then laid down on the bed while still holding Erica's hand. Erica laid next to him, and they fell asleep in each others arms without another word……_

* * *

"Yeah, that was pretty much what happened that night", Erica concluded. Julie sat there with a look of awe on her face.

"Wow! That was so heart warming, I swear!" Julie shouted. Erica blushed and smiled.

"Hah…well thanks Julie. Tell me. Have you done anything fun with Aaron?" Erica asked. Julie's face twisted into a perverse smile, which basically answered Erica's question.

"Oh it was hard, but it was definitely worth it all those times", Julie said as she gazed off into space. Erica giggled.

"You're a dirty girl you know that Julie? Really dirty", Erica replied and laid down on the bed.

"Well…I don't try to be, but it's just so much fun!" she exclaimed in reply. Erica laughed. There was a knock at the door, and James's muffled voice echoed through the door.

"Time to come out girls. We got to go get something to eat", he said.

"Don't we have enough with us here?" Erica replied.

"Yea, but we've decided on doing something special, and all we need is some meat and spices. The rest is already here. So come on ladies, get a move on, we're going to that old marketplace", James said.

"Alright, alright we're coming. Be there in a sec", Julie replied. James laughed from the other side of the door. Erica threw Julie's helmet at the door.

"HEY! What the hell!!" cried James. The girls giggled.

"You are such a perv James!" shouted Julie.

"Yeah, yeah whatever". he replied.

* * *

The girls came out of the bedroom, and sat down on the couches with the boys; Julie with Aaron and Hunter, Erica on James's lap. James kissed Erica's cheek and smiled at the others. Hunter had a smug look on his face, while Julie and Aaron held hands. Hunter got up and opened the tote bag.

"Here, we brought some food for the little party, and I brought a nice surprise as well", he said taking out the food items, followed by two Lancer assault rifles, a Longshot rifle, a Boltok Revolver, an interestingly designed knife, and ammo.

"Here, the Lancers are for each of you, the Boltok and knife for James, and Longshot for you Erica", Hunter said, "By the way, the knife was specifically made out of Wretch claws and teeth, the curve was kind of unexpected, but it cuts through armor and skin like butter, while goring any poor victim easily. I am not going to lie."

James stowed the Boltok in his pocket, set the Lancer aside, and studied the knife, running his hand gently over the serrated edges, with a fiendish grin on his face. Erica aimed the rifle and ran her hand along the barrel.

"Aaron, show me how to reload this please", she said politely. Aaron got up, and began showing how to reload the Longshot's chamber. Erica quickly picked it up, and was reloading fast and easy. Hunter and Julie stood there with satisfied smiles as their two friends were enjoying the presents.

"Ok guys, we need to go. We want to get all that stuff, and then be back here by nightfall", Hunter said gathering his own equipment. The others nodded, gathering their own weapons and ammo.

The teens finished their preparations, and then left the house. Together, the five of them set off from the ruined neighborhood to reach the old marketplace within the crumbling city. They could hear gunshots and explosions in the distance as they walked into the city streets...


	4. Encounter

4

**4. Encounter**

The group of teens had been walking for about an hour or so from James' house to the bridge that connected the outskirts to the main city of Jacinto. Smoke rose up from some parts of the city as the Locust Horde continued to assault the last bastion of humanity. The teens walked in silence save for the clanking of armor and weapons, and the gunshots and explosions off in the distance.

Upon reaching a small bombed out café, Hunter motioned for them to go inside to take a rest.

"Whew! That took forever!" he exclaimed, "Oh! Before I forget, James, Erica, here take these headsets so we can stay in contact if we get split up." And he handed to small earpieces to them.

"Good plan. Thanks, but we needn't stay here to long, because I think we can all agree on getting in, getting what's needed, and getting out as soon as possible right?" James replied hooking the headset to his ear. Erica and Julie nodded while Aaron watched the street.

"Alright, give me a minute or two, I'm going to look in the back for any possible drinks or food we can have," said Hunter, and then disappeared into the doorway leading to the back of the café. James and Erica smiled at each other and cuddled together. Julie sprawled out over one of the booths. Aaron continued scanning the area for any signs of life, hostile or friendly. Hunter returned a few moments later with four sodas and a couple doughnuts and slices of bread. He set it on the table and passed them around.

"Yo! Aaron! You want a soda?" he asked. Aaron shook his head, but replied, "Can I have one of those doughnuts though?" Hunter took one over to his friend and sat down next to him with some bread and a soda.

"How's it looking?" he asked.

"So far so good, nothing seen, not even a rat."

James and the two girls took the remaining food and drink and divided it up between themselves.

"Ok you two, you are here more often than us, so I would assume that you know where to go?" Julie asked the loving couple. James nodded while Erica rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know how to get there, but last time I came, there was a gunfight going on last time I came here," he replied.

"Ok then, lets get going!" Hunter shouted. The others nodded, picked up their weapons, and left the café with Hunter and James leading. The teens maneuvered through the ruins of the eastern portion of Jacinto with nothing but their shadows to accompany them. Gunshots and explosions continued to echo through the city. The Locust had been relentless in their assault ever since they broke through the hard bedrock that had protected Jacinto for so long.

* * *

The teens finally reached the area that was known to be the 'red light' district, and it still is, but not for the same reason. Recently, skirmishes have been taking place between the COG and Locust in this area, and unfortunately there was more failure than success for the human forces.

"Ok guys, we're getting close, but be on guard, we're in 'their' territory now." James whispered. Erica hurried to get close to him, but James looked at her and shook his head and pointed back towards Julie and Aaron.

"Stay back with them, that way if something happens you have a chance to hide. I don't want anything happening to you" James said to her. Erica started to protest, but she didn't say much because of the way James looked at her. He did not have the twinkle in his eyes that he usually had when he talked to her, rather it was very dark and serious, and yet it was comforting and loving all the same. Erica nodded and waited for Julie and Aaron to catch up to her.

"Where to now?" Hunter asked as he peered around the corner down a street, which contained many corpses and plenty of wreckage from a previous skirmish. James pointed to an archway that was slowly coming into view on the other side of the street.

"That is the entryway to the courtyard. The shops are inside the building after that courtyard, but cover is scarce, so we have to be in and out of that zone quickly" replied James as they ran crossing to the other side of the intersection. Hunter waved at Aaron who then proceeded to cross the street into the shaded side with the girls.

"_Where are we going?" _came Aaron's voice through the headset.

"_Archway to your right. About forty yards ahead"_ replied Hunter.

"_Wait for you or go?"_ asked Aaron.

"_Eh…wait for us I guess, or just go and be quick about getting inside" _James heard Hunter reply. He glanced over at Erica who was looking at him, a bit scared, and he nodded at her and smiled slightly.

"_Be careful Erica. Stick to the shadows and don't make any sudden movements or noises" _James said into his headset.

"_Mhm…"_ she replied.

The two boys reached the archway, but had to cross the street in the open. Perfect way to get spotted or sniped. Hunter and James looked at each other and then to their three friends who had set up around the archway. Aaron held up his hand telling them to hold.

"_I spot a couple of hostiles. They got their backs to us. One is a Theron, and the other looks like a grenadier."_ Aaron said. _"Shit"_ said the other two boys in unison.

_"Wait! They've started to move out of sight to the right, once I say, make a dash for it. Hopefully they won't get a glimpse of you. 3……2……1……go!"_ said Aaron.

Hunter and James sprinted across the street. Hunter made a hand motion signaling for the others to move into the courtyard. Julie and Erica slipped around the corners of the archway while Aaron kept a track on the two Locust.

"Move!" Hunter ordered. Aaron got up and got through the archway as the other two boys reached the sidewalk and kept on running.

" 'Oomans!" cried a growling voice, just as James passed through the archway. Multiple roars echoed down the street, along with a couple of random gunshots from the Locust.

"Sssearch…and deessstroyy!" commanded a hissing voice, the Theron.

"MOVE! NOW!" shouted Hunter. Julie and Erica were twenty steps ahead, almost to the stairway that led into the marketplace. James strapped his Lancer on his back along with his Gnasher shotgun, which allowed him to move a little faster. Hunter and Aaron were nearly equal with him as the three boys sprinted as hard as they could through the courtyard.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" called Julie. Erica sat with her Longshot rifle aimed at the archway, though her hands were shaky, and the barrel of the gun wavered.

"James, is there any other way out of this place?" asked Hunter hurriedly as he bounded up the steps with his long legs. Aaron ran around the doorway next to Julie.

"Yeah, but it only leads to the main route down from the plateau, and I don't think we should go that way if we intend on getting back to the house before nightfall", he answered.

"We may not have much of a choice!" shouted Hunter as they all made it inside, and closed and began to barricade the entryway.

"Well there's always the possibility of roof hopping" said Julie sarcastically. James shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "If you can jump twenty feet, then yeah."

Gunshots hit the stone outside. Growls and snarls followed. The teens dashed around the corner and towards the food department of the marketplace.

"One positive, we have to go through the food section to get to the other exit. So we can pick up the spices and meat on our way", said James.

"Uh…should we really be worrying about our dinner plans? I mean what about our current situation?!" asked Aaron. The others remained silent except for their heavy breathing.

* * *

The teens continued down the hallway they were in, when a loud 'THWOINK' sounded, followed by an explosion from above the teens.

"LOOK OUT!" cried Hunter, and he tackled James from behind forwards.

"JAMES!" cried Erica as Aaron and the girls skidded to a halt before diving to the right, as the stone ceiling above them began to crumble and collapse. James and Hunter crashed into the marble floor. A stray rock hit Hunter in the back of the head, causing his face to smack into the floor knocking him out cold. James tumbled away, the straps of his Lancer and Gnasher loosening and flying off of his back. James slid along the floor and smacked into the wall.

James's insides and left leg hurt him. He looked at his leg. A large section of his thigh was bleeding, most likely from tile burn as he slid. He attempted to push himself up, but to no avail, as the pain in his leg was too great for him to be able to support himself any more than a kneeling position.

"Hunter? Hunter! Wake up!" James called out to his unconscious friend sprawled out by the pile of rocks. James began to drag himself towards Hunter, while trying to cope with the pain. He heard a tiny voice coming from the ground, and he realized it was his headset that had been dislodged from his ear and had slid further down the hallway. James grumbled for a moment, but then continued to crawl towards Hunter.

He continued to hear the voice, until there was a crunching sound, and some loud footsteps. James looked up down the hallway, only to be greeted by the looming of a large, red armored figure, a Theron guard.

'Ooh…son of a fking btch. Just my damn luck' James thought to himself as his eyes started to water with tears. The Theron hissed as it stood over him.

"Inssiiipid huuman child", sneered the Locust as it grasped James's neck and pulled him up to eye level with itself. The Theron was wearing the four-eye slot mask, and its large teeth exposed in a kind of smile.

"Kiss my lily white ass dirt eater", James retorted and spat in the Theron's face. The Theron screeched and punched James full force in his stomach, hard enough to make James cough up blood.

The Theron dropped James to his feet; James teetered and then bent over in pain as he coughed up more blood onto the ground. The Theron slammed both its arms onto James's back. He dropped back to his knees. The Theron then kicked James in his ribs a few times, and then one heavy time flipping James on his back. The Theron stood over him and raised one of its enormous boots over James, and began stomping on his chest.

James grunted as the force of the stomping was crushing his rib cage. Then the Theron's boot moved over his head and came down full force. James managed to shift his head aside just quick enough to prevent his face from being crushed into a blood puddle.

The Theron hissed, and raised its boot again over James's face. James pushed his hands up against the boot with as much strength as he could muster. The Theron kept pushing harder and harder down, bring James's nose to the back of his hands.

"Ssubmit!" hissed the Theron as it forced its boot down on James.

"Like HELL I will!" cried James, with his adrenaline rush and started arching his back upwards along with his legs, and wrapped his legs around the Theron's waist. The Locust screeched, as James pushed up and pulled backwards at the same time. Due to the Theron being already off balance, James used his uncanny flexibility to throw the hulking beast to the ground.

James held onto the large beast with his legs, and as the Theron fell, James was lifted off the ground. He drew his holstered Boltok Revolver as he landed on top of the Locust's chest. He pointed it right at the Theron's head.

"Burn in Hell!" he shouted over the Theron's screech, and fired. The round completely blew through the mouth of the Theron into the ground, killing it instantly.

* * *

James then crawled off the corpse, and dragged himself towards the slightly stirring body of Hunter. James took off Hunter's helmet and started smacking him gently in the cheek.

"Wake up you lazy bum, unless you want to die here?" James grunted sarcastically.

Hunter yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mornin' James! How was your night?" Hunter asked. James punched him in the head.

"Dumbass! YOU got knocked unconscious while I had to FIGHT a THERON! ALONE!" James yelled at Hunter.

"What are you-……Oh SHIT!" cried Hunter as he saw the body of the Theron laying only a few feet away from him, and looking at the pile of rubble that was just above his head. James narrowed his eyes at him, but the voice coming from Hunter's headset changed his attention. James picked up the headset and put it on.

_"Hunter! James! Are you guys OK?"_ asked Julie.

_"Yeah, I think we'll be fine. Hunter had a nice nap, while I took on a damned Theron alone"_ replied James through the headset.

_"Uh…huh…well that's nice, but do you think you could get yourselves to our position? WE GOT LOCUST POPPING OUT OF OUR ASSES HERE!"_ cried Aaron in his ear.

James groaned. Hunter said, "He really doesn't know how to give a guy his motivation."

James grinned briefly until he heard Erica scream through the headset.

"Hold on Erica! I'm coming!" James cried, and he attempted to stand up, only to be greeted by the floor tiles a moment later.

'Ow…that hurt' James thought to himself. Hunter chuckled and stood up. He walked over to James, and held out his hand.

"Been on your knees quite a bit haven't you? Hmm?" sneered Hunter.

"Screw you man, screw you. You didn't have a damn Locust trying to stomp your face into oblivion" responded James as he took the helping hand. The boys chuckled together as they gathered the weapons lying about. James glanced back at the dead Theron, and smirked, 'Fker' he thought pleasantly.

Hunter rushed down the hallway and around the corner with his Gnasher ready. James limped-ran, despite the excruciating pain from the gash in his thigh, and pain in his ribs. He got around the corner as he saw Hunter disappear around the next corner.

'Hold on Erica, I'm coming' James thought worriedly as he followed after Hunter.

**Sorry I took so long in getting the next chapter up, but my Internet was messed up, and I had a lot of work to do. I'll try and be a little faster next time.**


	5. Grievances

**5: Greivances of a Troubled Father**

'Where the hell are they?' thought Julie to herself as she ducked behind cover. She stuck the barrel of her Lancer down the hallway and blind fired a few rounds. Erica lay prone in a doorway of a shop aiming her Longshot down the hall as well. She fired, but the bullet ricocheted harmlessly off the wall and into the floor. Aaron on the other hand was picking off Locust from behind a collapsed column with his Longshot.

Julie crouched down and glanced down the adjacent hallway. Nothing.

"Damnit! Aaron can you tell them to hurry up!? I'm running out of Lancer ammo!" she shouted above the gunfire and beastly noises. Aaron waved his hand as he ducked back down to reload.

"_Don't worry babe, I'm already here."_ came Hunter's voice followed by an explosion down the hallway where the Locust continued to pour from. Julie saw Hunter step down from some stairs farther down the hallway, and fired his Lancer into the smoke caused by the explosion. Julie then ran forward from her cover towards his position. She dove into the shop across from where Hunter had now taken refuge from the return fire from a mix of Hammerbursts and Lancers.

"Hey! Good….you're back, but….where's James?" she asked scanning around for him.

"He's coming, I think his legs a little injured, so he was limping a bit, so I just ran ahead to give you guys some help", replied Hunter as he stepped out and shot a drone in the knees as it ran towards them. The drone's knees shattered, and it toppled forward, sliding into a sign outside one of the shops. A bullet trail whizzed down the hallway, clear into another drone's retreating head.

"_BOOM! Headshot!"_ came a cry over the headset. Julie and Hunter chuckled.

Erica was slowly moving up the hallway towards where Julie was before Hunter arrived on the scene.

'Oh please let him be okay! Please! Please be okay!' she thought as she crawled.

* * *

"Damn. This really sucks major ass," said James to himself as he hobbled down the hallway Lancer at the ready. He could hear the gunfire echoing through the halls, but it reverberated so loud he couldn't tell how far away it was precisely, matter of fact, it seemed as though he'd be coming right into the gunfight after he would pass the next corner. James paused for a moment and tightened the piece of cloth that he used to crudely bandage his gashed leg. He began to quicken his pace again.

James turned the corner hastily without paying attention and he missed the step on the stairs there. He lost his balance, and toppled over. He rolled down the steps and hit his head on a piece of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Auugh. That's gonna' hurt. F**K! That is going to hurt bad!" he cried as he lay on the floor.

"I can't stop now though, they need my help. Get up James, come on you got to get up," he kept saying to himself, as he pushed himself up. James stood up again and supported himself on the wall for a moment before pressing onward.

'I'm coming guys, I'm coming.' he said in his mind.

* * *

"Die ground walkers!" roared a Locust drone as it fired its Hammerburst inaccurately at Hunter. The bullets ricocheted off the floor near Hunter's feet.

"Haaataaaack!" hissed another Theron's voice. Followed by some growls, snarls, and gunshots.

"DAMN!" shouted Aaron. He jammed his Longshot reloading blindly while he scanned the Locust still flooding the hallway ahead of them, which also their only open exit out of the marketplace too. He spotted Julie and Hunter who alternated returning fire while the other reloaded. Erica was nowhere to be seen.

"We can't keep this up indefinitely Hunter, we either have to make a push or call for reinforcements. And where the hell is James!?!?" Julie hollered. Hunter glanced at her briefly and nodded putting his hand to his helmet. He changed the signal to COG command.

* * *

'_Hey! Anybody out there? This is Private Hunter Klaus, commander of Phi squad, we need some backup here!'_ he spoke to the comlink. He flinched as a piece of his cover chipped away as a bullet grazed it.

'_Phi squad? The teenagers that got recruited two months before the Locust breached Jacinto?' _said a female voice in reply.

'_Yes that is us, you are Anya right?.'_ replied Hunter.

'_Yes commander Klaus, I am Lieutenant Anya, what is your situation?'_ said the woman.

'_My squad and two friends of ours who are Stranded are under fire in the eastern district marketplace of Jacinto, by the main highway'_ Hunter answered.

'_I'll see what I can do, try and hold out as long as you can_' replied Anya's voice. Hunter had a relieved look on his face, and he looked at Julie.

"I think we have backup coming soon, Anya is going to try and get somebody to come help us. She just asked us to try and hold out as long as we can.

'_PHI SQUAD?!?!?'_ roared a deep male voice, _'THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!?!'_

Hunter cringed as the voice rang in his ears.

'_Yes Sir? Colonel Hoffman sir?' _replied Hunter meekly.

'_Boy! You best give me some answers NOW! Why are you in the Red Light District without military command approval?! What the hell ales you boy?'_ shouted the superior officer.

'_Well…we were on an excursion with two close friends of ours. We decided to come and get some food for a kind of reunion party'_ Hunter said in reply.

'_Boy, I should have you- GRAGH! WHAT IS IT ANYA!?!'_ Hoffman hollered.

'_Commander, I've just received confirmation that our task force is prepared to head to Landown. They are awaiting your clearance.'_ Hunter heard Anya say to Hoffman.

'_Good work Anya. Phi squad…I'll be back.'_ said Hoffman and the comlink went silent.

"Oh boy. Can't wait." mumbled Hunter. He then brought his Lancer to fill an encroaching Drone full of bullets. Julie switched to her Snub pistol, and shot a Wretch that jumped over the fallen column only a few yards ahead.

"Hunter we need to make a push back, or get the hell out of here! Your call!" cried Julie. Hunter nodded. Hunter motioned for Aaron to come up the hallway to make a push against the Locust. Aaron ducked down from sniping, took out his Snub Pistol, and sprinted up the hallway towards his squad mates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica had crawled from her first spot, and she had gone into one of the adjacent hallways to look for James. She ran up the steps, and continued to run down the hallway and the next one and the next. She came to a dead end, and began to retrace her steps.

'James…oooh where are you?' she pondered. She rounded the previous corner, and sat on a bench that was still intact somewhat to rest a little. She heard a loud crash come from the dead end and heard something thump on the ground. She got up with her Longshot held tight, while the Lancer still hung snugly on her back, and peered around the corner.

A Wretch greeted her. It clamored up the wall and ran along it like a spider towards Erica. Erica screamed and turned tail. She kept running, but she failed to see the two-by-four that was laying in her path. She tripped over it, and fell to the ground. The clawing sounds from the Wretch got closer to her as she got up slowly.

"Why you little!!!" she screamed, and grabbed her Longshot by the barrel and whipped around and swung the Longshot like a hammer over her head. Luck would have it that the Wretch decided to lunge at her at that same time, and its gaping maw was greeted with the butt-end of the Longshot. The Wretch got smashed face-first into the ground; its head completely indented from the impact of the rifle.

"Screw you!" she shouted. A loud screech echoed throughout the hall, undoubtedly from the rest of the Wretch pack. Erica whimpered and hurried away and down another hall. The screeches of the Wretches did not seem to diminish as she kept running around one corner after the next. Erica started to cry as she ran.

* * *

James trudged along down the hallway when he heard noise coming from the corridor ahead. The deep breathing he heard definitely was not human. James tightened his grip on his Lancer, and crept up to the corner of the wall. He peered around the corner and saw two Locust drones standing there. James took a deep breath as he drew a concussive smoke grenade. James threw the grenade around the corner blindly.

There was a brief clang as the grenade bounced between the two Locust. A brief snarl was heard and then the buzzing timer went off. The grenade exploded and the force sent both drones reeling into the walls, one flew through the window into a shop, the other was sent closer towards James. James stepped out of cover over the close drone and put his Lancer to the back of its head as it attempted to push itself up. James put three shots into its head, and it did not move again.

James continued up the hallway towards where the other drone had been launched. He heard panting coming from inside the store. He stared at the crippled locust as it crawled on the ground. Its left leg was completely broken, glass was sticking out of numerous parts of its body, and there was a large series of gashes in its sides from the glass. The drone crawled in attempt to find safety or a comrade to save it. James let the Locust crawl to him.

"Save me!" growled the bleeding drone.

James kicked the drone in its ribs, flipping it on its back. He stood over the drone and pummeled its face in with his fists.

"Aww. Done already?", James said as he got off the drone and re-drew his Lancer.

"Ugly 'Ooman!" came a cry from further up the hall. James glanced up and saw the ominous glow of a Locust sniper's goggles, and its Longshot scope in a shop window.

'Awww….dammit!' James thought as he heard the Longshot fire. A bullet whizzed right past his ear, but instead of him being shot, the sniper howled in pain. A bullet had gone clean through its right eye; the Locust crumpled.

"Ohhh that hurt didn't it?!" cried a female voice that James quickly recognized as Erica's. She stood up from the stairwell where she had lain prone to snipe the Locust, and bounded down the stairs towards James.

"JIMMY!!" she cried as she ran towards him with tears streaming from her eyes like miniature waterfalls. She dropped her Longshot as she ran, and plowed into him full force and held him in a tight, loving embrace, burying her head into his chest. James staggered a bit upon impact, but he then dropped his Lancer and hugged her just as lovingly back, while he buried his face into her shoulder and began to sob.

The couple held the embrace for a few more moments, and then James took Erica's hand and led her into the store nearby. They carefully stepped over the broken glass and drone that James had just recently put out of its misery. He led Erica to the back of the shop where they would hopefully be left alone for a few minutes. James sat knelt down and Erica followed suit. They looked at each other intently for a moment, until Erica began to sob.

"I-I-I…I'm just so happy that your safe Jimmy." Her lament came in sobs. James looked at Erica, and then something in his chest began to heave and he began to bubble over in tears. Erica was shocked to see James start to breakdown in the heat of a skirmish, but she caressed his cheeks in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs as she started crying too.

"Erica. I love you. If it weren't for you just now, I wouldn't be alive. Thank you so very much", James managed to speak before closing his lips against her cheek. Erica shifted her head and replaced her cheek with her smooth lips, and kissed James deeply, probing her tongue in between his lips. James was a little taken aback by the sudden romantic aggression, but then allowed her tongue entry to his mouth. The two kissed for what felt like an eternity, and then pulled apart staring into each others eyes intently. The two leaned closer about to kiss once more, when the sound of scuttling claws drew their attention away.

James drew his Gnasher and Erica her Lancer, and the two crawled to the store windows, peering out into the hallway to see the cause of the noise. Scrambling down the hallway was a pack of Wretches and a few Tickers. James glanced at Erica who nodded. She stepped out of the store and sprayed into the swarm of Locust. Some Wretches hissed in anger as bullets whizzed past some, while others took multiple rounds into themselves. The Tickers hissed as well, and scuttled all around evading Erica's bullets. She stepped back into the shop to reload. James took his turn.

He popped up from the window, and fired down the hall at the Tickers, being the more dangerous of the present foes despite their size. The Gnasher's spray scattered out, but still hit its mark, causing the Ticker to explode and kill or disorient its surrounding suicidal brethren. Erica ran into the hallway and hip fired as she backpedaled away from the enemies. Inaccurate as it was, she still managed to kill some of the tiny Locust. The rest of the Wretches had clamored up onto the ceiling in attempt to get closer. James saw them and left the cover of the store, and grabbed his Lancer off the ground as he dashed past it, slinging his Gnasher on his back again. James ran firing blindly over his shoulder with his Lancer. Erica tripped a few feet ahead of him.

"EEK!" she shrieked. The Wretches on the ceiling jumped down and began to swarm around her.

"Back the hell off!" James roared and skidded, drawing his Lancer to bear down on the Wretches. He fired off his clip, splattering Wretch bits all around. A couple Wretches evaded his shots, and then turned and charged him.

James revved the chainsaw bayonet and charged the Wretches right back. He ducked and slashed through the body of one Wretch, as the other jumped over him. James turned to deal with the final foe, when a voice bellowed, "Git' your ass down boy!" Followed by a stream of bullets that peppered the Wretch. The tiny Locust collapsed.

Erica sat up and gathered her weapons and turned to see their savior. James looked up as well. Standing on the landing above them was a scruffy looking man in armor with a Lancer. The man had a scraggly goatee and was smoking a cigarette, but what was odd about him, was the cowboy hat he wore.

"Erm. Thanks pal", James said as he helped Erica to her feet. The scraggly man walked down to them puffing his cigarette.

"Names Dizzy boy. Dizzy Wallin. Just got a call from Control saying there were sum' Phi Squad here and in the cooker 'parently" the man replied smirking.

"Hello, Mr. Wallin. Thank you, and yes. Our friends in Phi squad came here with us to get some food for a little reunion party", Erica said smiling.

"Please Lil' Miss. Call me Dizzy. Now how many ya'll be here?" Dizzy asked.

"Well Dizzy. There is myself, James, and Erica here. Then the COG members are our friends Hunter, Aaron, and Julie-" James was cut off by Dizzy, "My baby Juju?! What the hell ales that gal'?!" he cried grabbing James by the collar and shaking him violently. Erica gasped.

"Hey- DIZZY!-"James wheezed.

Dizzy let go of James and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry boy. Juju be ma' baby, and I don't want nothing happ'nin to her", Dizzy said.

"Julie is your daughter?" Erica asked shocked. Dizzy nodded.

"She be one of my twins daughters", he replied.

"Oh! Well, Dizzy, best we not wait to be find'n them right?" James said, having taken a liking to Dizzy's manner of speech.

"Right you are ma' boy", grinned Dizzy as he reloaded.

Erica grimaced and put her hand to her ear adjusting her headset.

"Hunter, Julie, Aaron! Where are you?" she said. There was a little noise coming from the headset, and Erica nodded.

"Right. Erica out." she said.

"They are in the main hall now. Seems they broke through and are en route to find a way out of here", Erica said to the boys. James reloaded and with Dizzy and Erica in tow, headed for the main hallway to reunite with their friends and family.


End file.
